


You're My Work of Art

by untitledstigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ziam Fluff, theres a small bit of larry if you squint your eyes, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam isn't so interested in the art itself rather the painter who, if Liam was being completely  honest, looked like a piece of art himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, prompts are highly accepted.  
> The prompt was requested from my best friend :)
> 
> Don't forget to follow my instagram: @ziamig

"No Harry, i'm not into that crap." Liam grits out, struggling to escape from Harry's grip on his arm.

"C'mon Li, it's not that bad" Harry pouts and lets go of his arm causing him to stumble forward making Harry laugh quietly.

"If you think, sitting in a room, surrounded by old folks, looking at shitty ass art that they made while high off of god knows what isn't that bad then I don't even want to know whats considered bad for you, Harry" He sits on the couch and whips out his phone.

Harry goes and sits next to him, he rests him head on Liams shoulder and says, "There's this new artist, everyone loves him. I think you will too." Harry smirks to himself, sitting up. He looks at Liam and knows that he's interested.

"Really? How old is he, huh? 72?" Liam laughs & stands from the couch, "I have no problem if you're into old dudes Harry, just keep me out of you fetishes," Liam jokes, Harry laughs and hits him on the shoulder playfully. He stands and stops Liam from leaving.

"I'm serious, I know you'll love him, he's an amazing artist Liam. Just give it a chance? One? Please?" Harry begs, sticking his bottom lip out, giving Liam one of his "faces."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Fine, but you're gonna owe be big time for this." He walks to the front door and grabs the car keys, when he turns, Harry is in the same spot.

"What?" Liam asks

"You're not gonna change?" Harry laughs, scratching the back of his neck.

"This isn't good enough for your little art show? It's just a tee and jeans," Liam puts the keys back on the table starts walking to his room. "So what should I wear?" Liam huffs, pausing at his bedroom door.

Harry hums and says, "Just wear a dress shirt and some black jeans, and no sagging your pants Liam!" Harry goes and sits on the couch again.

Liam starts to rummage through his closet, trying to find his suit that he wore at Harry & Louis' wedding a year ago, When he finally finds it he puts it on. He silently thanks the gods it still fits and walks out into the living room. When Harry still doesn't acknowledge that he's there Liam coughs and that catches Harrys attention, "Ready to g- well damn Payne, you clean up nice." Harry chuckles.

"Oh, shut up. Lets go. I'm driving" Liam says, grabbing his keys once again and walking out the front door, Harry close behind. He locks the door and they walk down the stairs to Liams car parked. Once in the car Liam says, "You know I don't know where this place is right?" He laughs and hands his phone to Harry, who quickly puts in the address, obviously excited for some reason.

"What are you so excited about?" Liam says, turning the car on and pulling out of the drive way. Harry looks at Liam with a small smile on his face and then shakes his head.

"Nothing."

* * *

Liam hates it.

As soon as he walks in, he turns to walk back out, a "nope" escaping his lips. If it weren't for Harry pulling him back by the arm, he would be in the car already.

"Why me? We couldn't you bring Louis or Niall?" Liam pouts, but now that he thinks of it. Why **did** Harry bring him? Niall was for sure available and Louis was his husband, why wouldn't he go with Harry. Liam looks at Harry and realizes.

He's up to something. So, he does what any friend would do, he goes along with it,

"So where to?" Liam asks, walking up next to Harry. Harry smiles "Do you wanna go see that new artist i've been talking about?"

Liam shrugs, "Sure, why not?" He thinks this might not be so bad after all. Looking around at all the art, he sees that it's so bad and most of the artist are young. Some even look around his age.

He follows Harry around the big building, trying to find the room this "new artist" is keeping his work in. When they finally finds the room, they're lucky to even find seats. The room is packed and they made it just in time because as soon as they take their seat a large man comes on stage. Liam stifles a laugh and leans over to whisper in Harry's ear,

" **He's** the famous new artist, Harry? Really?" and Harry smirks.

"Nope, **he** is" Harry says pointing at the stage. Liam looks back at the stage and he would be lying if we said his jaw didn't drop to the floor.

He was gorgeous. Like an angel, just with a lot of tattoos. He's wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with some black skinny jeans. His hair's long and messy at the top, but shaved on the sides. His tattoos showing, making Liam hard in a place he **really** didn't wanna be hard at in this exact moment.

Harry looked over at him and said, "Told ya you'd like him" and he smirks.

"Hi, i'm Zayn Malik and this is my art" the artist said, everyone, including Harry, clapped, and Liam practically moaned on the spot. His voice was like music to his ears. The things he wanted to do to that boy made him bite down on his fist, trying to keep everything in.

Liam can already tell he's staring, Zayn and him have made eye contact more than 100 times so far and Liams so lost in it he doesn't care at the moment. But, he knows he'll regret it later.

The show ended and thankfully Liams hard on went away just in time, but it seems Harrys out to get his because then he says, "I have backstage passes to meet him and talk to him" He smirks and pulls out two tickets.

"I fucking hate you," Liam says through gritted teeth. Harry smiles, "You're gonna love me for this, trust me"

They walk up to the side of the stage and present the tickets to the body guard, who lets them in. Liams heart is racing, he catches sight of Zayn and they make eye contact. Zayn smiles and blushes, looks away and tucks some of the hair covering his face behind his ear.

Harry introduces himself first, "Hi Zayn, I'm Harry. Big fan of your art," they shakes hands and Zayn says a 'thanks.' Then it's Liams turn and he can already feel he's gonna make fool out of himself.

He extends his hand towards Zayn, "I'm Liam uh- Payne. Liam Payne. I really don't know why I said my last names but uh- haha uh. Anyways, really love you art- I mean you're art." Liam stumbles out in a rush. Zayn laughs then smiles, saying, "Thanks Liam" and Liam moans in his head because just the thought of Zayn whimpering his names has him weak at the knees.

Everyone's quiet now, no ones talking. Liam can feel the awkwardness. Then Harry, being the dick he is, says, "I'm gonna go look at more art, you guys keep chatting. I feel some chemistry coming on," and before Liam could respond, he was gone.

"I saw the way you were looking at me while I was on stage" Zayn says, looking down at his shoes then back up at Liam.

Liam's cheeks go red and he can't look Zayn in the eye anymore.

"Really? I- uh. I'm sorry about that, kinda got lost in my own mind for a moment" Liam looks at Zayn and he's closer now. Liam can map out every single one of Zayns facial features.

"For the whole show?" Zayn whispers, backing up a bit. "What were you thinking about?" Zayn says, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Things that I really can't say aloud at the moment" Liam says, with confidence that came from no where.

Zayn blushes, "Is there anything in that dirty mind of yours what you _can_ say aloud at the moment?" Zayn urges.

"Yeah, that your art is amazing and i fell in love with it." Liam looks Zayn in the eyes now, a sign of disappoint ridden in them.

"Oh.. uh. I'm glad you liked it." Zayn says, looking down at his shoes again.

Liam steps forward and gently lifts Zayns head up by the chin, "and I think you're beautiful and i've fallen quite hard for you Zayn."

Zayn smiles, "I'd like to take you on a date sometime, if that's alright with you." Liam says, taking his phone out and handing it to Zayn, who gladly accepts Liams phone and types his number in. Zayn then gives his phone to Liam who types his number in also.

"I'll see you later then?" Liam says and starts to walk off, but Zayn grabs his arm and pulls him back. He kisses Liam, wrapping his arms around Liams neck and Liams hands gripping tight on Zayns hips. 

"Liam, are yo- Woah! You work fast" Harry says, shielding his eyes. Liam and Zayn pull apart and Zayn blushes.

"I'm gonna head out. How does next weekend sound? Saturday night?" Liam says to Zayn and he nods.

"Sounds amazing"

Liam and Zayn exchange their goodbyes and soon Harry and Liam are on their way home.

"Go on, say it" Liam says

Harry smirks, "I told you'd like him! I told you, i told you, i told you!" Harr does a stupid little dance in the passengers seat and Liam laughs.

"That's enough, you were right. I liked him, **a lot**." Liam smirks.

 


End file.
